Of Divination and James
by elizaj
Summary: Do you believe in horoscopes? Lily, for one, didn't.


A/N: hello! Here's this one-shot I typed mostly at 1 am. I write a lot at night apparently lol.

Disclaimer: Copyright Jo-Ro

Of Divination and James

There were many things in the Wizarding World that felled Lily Evans, but most of the time she found everyone and everything on the more agreeable side. And she had been living in it for about 6 years, going on 7. Maybe that was a side effect of her pleasant disposition or her infectious smile (even when she wasn't feeling up for it) or maybe it was because of her incontestable position within the school (Head Girl). Of course, she didn't mind it—the endless choruses of "yes"s and waves of nods of heads. It made her life quite a bit easier to be completely honest. And an easier life was at the top of Lily's (mostly impossible to achieve) wish list. But still, that didn't prevent people from having said disagreements with her. Such, there were two things in the Wizarding World that particularly felled Lily Evans, and both seemed to be working against her _and_ the universe.

James Potter and Divination were both very similar topics for Lily. Both were extremely disconcerting and unreliable and downright annoying and both were exceptionally "complex". Now the word "complex" could be applied in a variety of ways, in this particular situation, Lily applied it loosely—as in "complex" as in overly so, obfuscating, and actually rather foolish and exorbitant on a whole.

James Potter, in the eyes of some, was seen as quite literally complex, as in the true meaning of the word. What was he behind those mysteriously ordinary hazel eyes (for such as "interesting" individual)? How did he ever manage to be at the (near the) top of his class (because in reality that was actually Lily) while balancing popularity and rigorous courses and Quidditch practices? How did he remain perpetually effervescent?

Divination, in the eyes of some, was also seen as truly complex. With its various factors to consider and stars and tealeaves to analyze and, of course, prophesies to stumble upon, many pegged the subject as nearly impossible to master unless one were gifted with "the sight". Lily, though, thought Divination was a one of the largest ponzi schemes ever to exists, the truest example of the Barnum Effect on a massive scale.

Now according to _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky (even her last name sounded fake) horoscopes and, particularly, zodiac signs were extremely important. James being born of the March variety, specifically March 27th, was an Aries, marking him all too accurately as confident and courageous, but impatient and impulsive as well. All of which qualities could be attributed to the individual at hand. Lily being born in the winter months, that of January 30th, was an Aquarius. Her zodiac was eerily correct as well when it predicted her progressiveness and independence, alongside her fiery temperance and refusal to compromise.

So, now, what one may be thinking is: where does the fault lie? Well, James was a trademark Aries and Lily a classic Aquarius, and by the books, an Aries and Aquarius were more than 50% agreeable.

And so we have it—where Cassandra Vablatsky went awry was compatibility.

She hated him. Absolutely, positively, astronomically _hated_ him. It could have very well been any other week, every other week for that matter; but _no_ , any other week simply would not do for the great James Potter's ever-hectic schedule. His stupidly large ego just hadthe ability to sense her strain and choose one of the worstweeks of Lily's life, quite possibly _the_ worst. It was the week before Christmas holidays which meant it was also the week of final exams and the week of last minute shopping and the week of packing _and_ the week of Petunia's wedding, which brought on a whole different slew of "the week of"s because god, was it dreadful.

It was simply ridiculous. Not only were there two teams signed up for the last time slot for the pitch, but there were _three_. And on top of that, she had already spoken to two of the captains who had turned down her compromise and the last one she had to cross off her list was anything but yielding when it came to something remotely in the Quidditch realm.

Why in god's name did _any_ Quidditch team need practice before the holidays anyway?

She found him in the Heads Office after much searching. But instead of doing work, like any typical Head would be before the Christmas holidays, she found him fooling around with none other than the snitch he nicked back in 3rd year. How very ironic.

"Potter." He quickly stashed the snitch in his pocket and looked up with a slightly raised brow. He was startled; not only by the curtness of her tone, but also by his last name which he hadn't heard come out of her mouth in a good while.

"Yes, _Evans_?" While she would have nagged on him slacking off in the Heads Office when there was more than enough paperwork to be done before the holidays that on a normal schedule would have lasted them until February, she had much more important matters to attend to.

"I need you to change your Quidditch practice." She said briskly. No asking, no formalities. She needed this done and needed it done now.

"Now, now, sweet Lily. That's not the right attitude to have with your House Quidditch captain, is it? Don't you want to win the House Cup one more time before you graduate?" He was being cheeky with her, something she did not admire at a time like this (but secretly enjoyed most other times).

"I don't give a damn about that right now. All I want to do is get this mess straightened out so I can possibly pass exams and go see my sister marry a lifeless whale at this ghastly wedding on Saturday." He was slightly taken aback; normally Lily would have allowed him at least one or two remarks.

"I'm afraid that just won't do my darling, Quidditch practice before the holidays is a tradition." Lily let out a frustrated groan at this and collapsed in the nearest chair.

"Does every team except Hufflepuff have this bloody tradition then? Because I have spoken to every single one of you thickheaded Quidditch Captains and all of you seem to have the same mentality."

"Sorry hun, no can do." He said tapping his wand on her shoulders and then the tip of her nose.

"Ugh! You are _infuriating_! Just change the damned practice! What Quidditch team even needs practice before the hols?" With that, she shot out of her chair and the room, slamming the door behind her.

It was Thursday night and she still hadn't fixed the Quidditch predicament. Lily sat on her bed staring out the window watching birds mindlessly circle the Pitch unruffled and unrestrained. Oh how she envied them. They had no worries, no problems, and were simply carefree. Her eyes shifted to the Pitch itself as she imagined the three teams showing up tomorrow and the vehement arguments that would ensue. Suddenly, a grand brown owl impeded her line of vision. Too apathetic to rise, she flicked her wand to let the bird through the window. It was probably another letter from her mother fretting about the wedding.

The owl dropped a small package on her bed and flew to sit upon the unoccupied perch in her room. The front was decorated with simple and familiar script. She tentatively ripped the seal and pulled out the topmost sheet of parchment.

 _Evans,_

 _I thought it would be in your best interest to know that I have taken the liberty to speak to the other two Quidditch Captains and fixed the little scheduling predicament. I, on the other hand, have decided to take your advice into consideration (though I would rather not admit, this is not the first time) and give the team a most deserved week off before the hols. But, I'm blaming you when they come back lazy and out of shape_ and _I will most definitely be making you run practice with them for it._

 _Don't stress too much over your precious sister's wedding. I'm sure it will go fine even though she is marrying a "lifeless whale" as you so describe (yes I actually do listen to your rants)._

 _Sorry I've been a prat this past week; stressful week maintaining the flawless hair I know you love so much_ and _secondly, of course, passing dreadful exams._

 _Best wishes,_

 _James_

 _P.S. don't eat all of the Jelly Slugs on the ride back; you'll most likely need them for the "ghastly" wedding._

The revised (although creased) Quidditch schedule fell out of the package along with several packets of Jelly Slugs (her favorite) and Lily felt a twitch of her lips.

That night, Lily decided that James and her may have been the slightest bit of compatible, but Divination on the other hand, was still a load of shit.

A/N: and there you have it! Last line = fave line. S/o to J for reading and editing my stuff. Feedback is appreciated, constructive criticism is especially valued, and reviewers get cookies! But seriously, who doesn't like cookies?


End file.
